


Разрыв шаблона

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019





	Разрыв шаблона

Жизнь у простого контрабандиста и неприглядна, и нелегка. Решишь, бывало, толкнуть без свиста стволов паленых монет на триста — мелькнет Триада иль там Рука... Глядь: морда бита, в кармане чисто.  
Иль томный вечер, забита стрелка, а тут Дардевил. Сюжет не нов: клиент напуган, трясется мелко, товар испорчен, накрылась сделка... Видали этих сорвиголов! Ушаст, настырен — не черт, а белка.  
Иль скажем, с видом офонарелым придет Каратель задать вопрос. А ты и рад бы заняться делом — и цену выставишь с видом смелым...  
Разбиты вера в людей и нос. (Спросите, что там осталось целым.)

Превратности вот такого склада подстерегают и там, и тут. Пусть персонаж ты второго ряда — но все равно ж колотить не надо! Так нет, всегда почему-то бьют — и те, и эти, одна досада.

Сегодня, впрочем, разрыв шаблона: купить базуку и пистолет пришла чувиха... мамзель... мадонна... (Опасна, хоть невооружённа). А с ней какой-то цивильный шкет.  
Не бьют, а дело ведут резонно.  
И не подумавши торговаться, взяла товар и дала бабло. Когда б все были, как эта цаца, Терк мог гулять бы и не бояться.  
Вот так добро победило зло.


End file.
